


Passing the Torch

by SailorSol



Category: Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the most iconic fictional British characters make sure the Olympic torch gets lit.</p><p>(Virtually zero knowledge of either fandom required!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://sports.yahoo.com/blogs/olympics-fourth-place-medal/queen-elizabeth-ii-asks-james-bond-open-olympics-232400929.html) April Fool's joke, and the episode of Doctor Who "Fear Her". Written in about five minutes for a friend.

A man in a tailored tuxedo expertly lands in the center of the stadium, cutting his parachute loose with one hand while keeping the torch clear of the nylon with his other. He is lean, with short-cropped blond hair and sharp blue eyes.

Waiting for him is a skinny man in a blue suit and brown long-coat, red trainers stark against the grass. His hands are shoved in his pockets as he rocks back and forth on his heels. His hair is wild and brown, and his eyes are just as sharp, and while he appears to be the younger of the two, there's a depth that belies first appearances.

"Hallo," the second man greets his companion. "Dramatic entrance. I like it. What's your name?"

"Bond," the first man replies. "James Bond. And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor," the second man says, grinning brightly.

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor's grin grows wider as he winks. "Wouldn't you lot like to know. I'll just be taking that now."

The Doctor gestures to the torch, which Bond reluctantly hands over. Cheerfully, the Doctor sprints across the field and up the stairs. The crowd roars its approval as the Olympic Flame is lit for another round of games.


End file.
